1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of beauty products. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of applying artificial eyelashes to an eyelid and an assembly therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous inventions have been created with the objective of enhancing beauty. One feature of the face that may tend to enhance or detract from a person's perceived beauty are the eyes and in particular, the eyelashes. For example, mascara or similar compositions such as keratinous material may be used to give the eyelashes a thicker appearance and in some cases even add length to existing lashes. In addition, some may receive eyelash extensions, often with the trained assistance of a lash technician at a professional salon. Lash technicians or other trained professionals may add lash extensions by the usually-painstaking process of joining each artificial lash to a person's real eyelash, one lash at a time. This method may not lend itself to a do-it-yourself approach because it is difficult to connect individual artificial eyelashes to one's own respective individual natural eyelashes. Also, different compositions or bonding agents may be used to join the artificial lashes to the real lashes, some of which (like superglue) may be harmful to the body. Costs for eyelash extensions from professional are furthermore often imposed in an ongoing manner since such eyelash extensions may fall off and are rarely permanent. Individual artificial eyelashes may be coupled to respective individual natural lashes at lash salons and when the artificial eyelashes fall out, there may be an increased chance of the corresponding natural lashes also falling out.
Partly due to the costs imposed for professionally-done artificial eyelash extensions, “do-it-yourself” eyelash extension kits have been created with the objective of allowing persons to place eyelash extensions on themselves. However, for various reasons, most such eyelash extension kits entail drawbacks. For example, a person attempting to by themselves attach each artificial lash extension to each real lash will often be frustrated, as this can be a difficult process requiring a high degree of concentration and hand-eye coordination (and this while the eyelids are repeatedly being touched). Considering the number of eyelashes and how many eyelash extensions are required in order to achieve a natural and attractive look by such a process, joining each eyelash extension with a real eyelash may require a long period of time.
As a result, some prior art eyelash extension kits suggest adding small clusters of lashes attached to one another, such as “flare” lashes, directly to the lower or upper eyelid, using some sort of bonding agent such as glue. However, often such prior art group lashes, while easier to attach than joining each eyelash extension to an individual real eyelash, fail to sufficiently achieve an optimal level of natural-looking attractiveness. This may be due in part to the disparity in appearance between the flared lashes and the real lashes. In addition, possibly in recognition of such disparity, some prior art eyelash extension articles and methods may utilize a backing with a curved surface that may be attached to an eyelid, upon which individual artificial lashes may be joined.